


Divine Sorrow

by IForgotToUsername



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IForgotToUsername/pseuds/IForgotToUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe somewhere out there even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one... Don't you think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Sorrow

 It seemed to have rained in Capulet city everyday after the Temen-ni-gru had been returned to the demon world. It hadn't taken long to get rid of those remaining demons that had been left behind either, Dante and the demon huntress herself hadn't stopped until they had all been turned to dust after all. The city hadn't quite been the same either. Those who had survived the event, the number of which was surprisingly high, had become shut-in's refusing entrance without verification of identity first and with good reason. Not Dante though. He had retained his non-nonchalant attitude no matter what happened- even in the depressing downpour.

But still, even after all that rain- it still hadn't rained quite as hard as today. Where there should have been sunshine there was a giant dark gray cloud looming above, stretching as far as the eye could see. The precipitation bounced angrily of the top of her car, as well as the roads, creating a white mist that seemed to almost glow in her headlights. Why was she going to Devil May Cry again? Not for that smug bastard Dante, that was for sure. The only reason she still bothered with him was because he still owed her. Owed her for  **all** that ammunition that he spent using Kalina Ann. Of course, being the lazy bastard he is, he refused to pay it all at once due to being to poor to do so. She'd presented him different jobs before, but he complained that they were too far or he was too busy.  **  
**

_Yeah, right..._

Lady's car then began to slow to a crawl, sliding somewhat over the road due to a sheen of rain water that rested over it, and finally came to a stop positioned dead center in front of Devil May Cry. The neon red lights flickered slightly above the brick, casting a bloody glow that encompassed everything short of her car. Sighing, the huntress removed the key from the ignition, cutting off the radio, which had been playing a song by the name of "Future in my hands" by a missing or dead artist , and the engine.

As she exited the ton of metal she brought out with her a clear umbrella. Opening it while remaining seated in her car and finally stepping out unto the sidewalk, she took yet another look at the sign. It had never flickered before like it had a moment ago and it was a relatively new sign. She frowned- even in a world of demons, angels, dark knights, and half-demon's Lady never believed in omen's, but it was still ominous. 

Opening the door into the main room, of which consisted of wall lined with the skulls of conquered demons pinned to the wall by various devil arms and just plain swords. The light's remained off and not a sound was heard from the juke box. Odd, considering the half-breeds attraction to loud, violent music. She could hardly see the desk either, it was but a fuzzy shape in the darkness. On top of that still... there was no Dante.

Lady then began to notice that water was seeping in from out side and closed the door at the same time turning on the light. 

In the glow of the bulbs Lady found a mess. Beer bottles laid about the desk, some on the floor... Dante's cloak was lazily thrown on his antique hanger, just barely remaining attached. Then her eye's found the devil hunter himself... Or, at least his arm. It was strewn over the back of his couch, just as lazily as his coat, and shaking slightly. He'd fallen asleep.

Now Lady found herself a little concerned. Normally that couch was facing towards the door, not away and second; she'd never actually seen Dante sleep.

Making her way over to the sleeping Son of Sparda, Lady leaned over the back of the couch, being careful not to touch his pale arm. Just like she had guessed it, he was dead asleep. But there was something wrong. She'd expected a drunken figure, passed out due to large amounts of alcohol in his blood. But, while he was drunk(the smell on his breath), Lady didn't think that was the sole reason for his sleep.

Laying loosely in his free hand was a picture- a picture of a beautiful woman, his mother. The smile on her face was soft, caring, and kind. Her long, long blonde hair falling elegantly over her shoulders and down her back. If Dante hadn't shown her the picture at some point she would have never guessed it, after all they hardly looked alike. And, on his chest was the glove that Vergil had cut open at some point in which she wasn't present for.

But, most surprising of all was the single tear streak rolling down his left eye as he snored.

Sighing, lady gently placed his coat over him(due to the lack of blankets) and took her leave. "I'll collect my debt some other day..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a test of AO3's posting. If you happen to like my writing style though- I have an account on FanFiction.net under this same user name.


End file.
